untouchable_corruption_ucfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot "Mouse"
Elliot is one of the main characters. Looks He's a brown rat with reddish, brown hair and turquise eyes. He mostly wears a blue hat to stop his hair to fall down his face. Considering that he can't cut his hair (religiouse reasons) he has a ponytail. Elliot mostly wears his work clothes. They consist out of a blue shirt, a yellow jacket, a red tie, black trousers and black shoes. His clothes style is a mix between goth, pastel and a mafia theme. Personality Elliot is a positive guy who's motto is: "Aslong as they are happy, I'm happy". He does everything he can to help and make people happy. Why he does that? Because of his history. He had a bad life and he doesn't want anyone to feel like he did all these years. Innocent, happy, childish but intelligent cinnamonroll. Yes he does have phsychologic problems like depression, ADHD and slight OCD but, as much as it hurts, he hides it. He doesn't want people to feel bad for him. He also apologizes too much and is a punching bag, like Mary likes to call him. But don't let yourself get fooled. If you hurt his family or friends (esspecially his adoptive brother Monty) he gets angry and if he's angry, he is ready to beat or even kill you. He has a very big protection sense that makes him do that. Also, thanks to his rat senses he's very greedy when it get's to stuff like diamonds or other gems. He is also very sensible to swearing and naive when it comes to perverted stuff. Innocent like a child. Story When he was 5 His smoker mom left him on the street, because her boyfriend left her when she was pregnant with him. On the streets he met Monty, a white mouse boy, 4 years older than him. His family threw him out because people accused him murdering someone. Elliot and Monty became friend or more like brothers. When he hit the age of 7, he got caught and brought into a orphanage. Two years later they got adopted by a gay couple and brought to America. His father was a a scientist and the other one a police officer. After a year they moved to Korea. There he grew up and started to attend school, learning to read and write Korean. At the age of 16 his fathers died, one being shot by a gangster and the other one dying of cancer. So he and his brother (who started working) had to life alone, the only one they had was a maid named Miss Dawnson. An old Lady who worked with their fathers 20 years. Years go by and Elliot hit the age of 19. He was studying law in a big school associated with a agency of diffrent police departments, the main base being in Chicago. The boss, Mr Mulligan James was searching after new Agents and Elliot was one of his favourites. He invited him, when someone said "no" he would use his power and black mail them until they say yes, destroying their career forever. Elliot said yes to the invite and out of the 19 year old law student became a 19 year old agent working with a guy high in Agency (right hand, you could say), Mr Thomas. Through this, Elliot had to move to Chicago and Monty and Miss Dawnson came with him, since Monty himself got a new job in Chicago. Elliot worked 4 years with Mr Thomas, got married and cheated on but, found another girlfriend and lost Miss Dawnson from old age. He also met his old friend Pierre, who worked as a butler for his new girlfriend and soon wife, Mary. After the work with Mr Thomas, he had to work as a normal Agent. His money got shortend and through this, he and his brother had to move in with some other people that got thrown out from their job (police and security) or just couldn't make money out of their job. Monty came with him and he even got a girlfriend. Life was kinda happy again. Even that went down two years later. One of their roomates acted weird, possessed more like. And he killed another roomate (Monty's girlfriend) and himself. The only note they got was "He wanted a sacrifice, I gave him what he wanted". When that wasn't enough, Monty was framed again for murder and robbery and Elliot was forced to actaully arrest and plead against him. A year later he and his wife Mary broke up but, still stayed friends. The same year he met his new girlfriend Caren. Now he's 26. Two years have gone by and he and his girlfriend Caren got married. One day Caren got raped by some random guys and she got pregnant. Elliot never knew about it, how should he his wife never told him. After 5 months she couldn't handle it anymore and tried to stab herself but, Elliot found her and brought her into a hospital. There she tried to stab herself again, this time successfully. It was a big hit for Elliot but, he couldn't really consentrate because of the work. He had to work 20/6 with only one months free time (being ill included). When he hit the age of 30 he got a new job from his boss. A Mafia group called Capone started to make more nosie, showing themselves more and Wlliot should create a group out of agents that aren't fully corrupt and stop them. So he did. That's how Bruce, Damien, Jack and Elliot became a team. And after three years they grew stronger, became more of a team and now they are finally ready to actually stop the Capones, just you wait. Fun facts * Elliot is a bad shot * He can't write in english, only in Korean * He can speak Korean, spanish, portuguese, english and sign language * He's very sensitv to the cold. More and more colder it get's the more and more he can't move * He's a good singer * Mary loves to call him a whoreson, sounds mean but is true. His mother was a stripper until she met her boyfriend and Elliot's dad * He is an actual dead ten year old child. * Bruce calls him Sir. Also, Elliot acts like a father to him * His Genderbend versions name is Ellia yu na Jiwi Jefferson and his Reverse versions name is Melliot Junsu Jiwi Jefferson. * He fights with a bat and his claws/ his tail * He had to take the name "Mouse" because his boss didn't wanted to let people know that one of his agent shares the same blood as a murderer Category:Main characters Category:Male Category:Rat Category:Good Category:Characters